Holding
by Death7270
Summary: This is where Seras can scare Alexander and even make Hans cringe in fear. No-Sex ATM. Just old style violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Alexander was scared shitless of the vampire in front of him.

Seras Victoria took a step forward.

Alexander ran.

* * *

Paladin Alexander Anderson had seen combat on all 12 continents of the Earth, God's creation.

And thus he had battled the undead and inhumanness of the world in Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Antarctica, Europe, and Australia. He had trudged the underworld of Atlantis, Oceania and Middle Earth. He had soared in the floating realm of Gigantica and he had even tracked a lost god into the 'Nether'.

But he had never come across such a dark spirit as Seras Victoria.

His sources in Section III 'Matthew' had traced her origins back to the great Vampire King Dracula.

Supposingly she had been a constable around 1888, fresh faced and young, she had hidden the fact that she was a woman so as she could continue to investigate the killer of her family.

Apparently she had gotten caught up in the 'Jack the Ripper' cases (who turned out to be a vampire and the one who had killed her family also) captured and held hostage by the vile monster in a church near cheddar she though all was lost when another vampire had intervened, slain 'The Ripper' and offered to save her life as 'The Ripper' had stabbed her in the chest as he had died.

Seras accepted and she was turned.

The vampire who intervened was none other than Dracula, a visiting noble at the time, on a mission to see the Queen 'Victoria' to open a trade route between his kingdom and the British Empire.

Details get fuzzy for a few years until in 1897 she reappeared in London a full-fledged vampire albeit still in the service of Dracula. She was trained and very powerful. She acted as his bodyguard in public (and his consort at night) while he stalked around tracking down a very powerful rouge vampire called Mina Harker, who had attacked him and stolen his blood to make herself stronger.

While the account of Bram Stocker is fictionalized it was still based on true events of the time. Dracula killed Mina Harker and as he was about to leave the country, his trade deal having not been accepted, he encountered Abraham van Hellsing and they fought.

Hellsing wished to purge all evil from the world and saw the Vampire King as the greatest evil. Dracula won but did not kill Hellsing. Instead he made a deal. Seras would enter into the service of Hellsing until such time as HE [Dracula] wanted her back.

She would serve as Hellsing's paladin and fight the monsters mortals had no way of defeating. In exchange his trade deal with the British Empire would be approved. Hellsing took the offer to the Queen and the deal was accepted.

For the next century Seras stood between the dark forces of the world and the British mainland. However in 1969 she went into hibernation. Arthur Hellsing (who was a direct descendant of Abraham van Hellsing) had taken over the organisation and had filled the Hellsing's ranks with returning soldiers in the late 50's. He had no need for Seras as most of the greater evils had been taken care of.

He let her rest and she stayed there for 20 years until Arthur's daughter Integra Hellsing woke her on the day of Arthur's death.

Integra had never seen such a powerful force. Seras had literally turned those wishing to her Integra into mincemeat.

* * *

It had been a decade since that day.

Alexander working under orders from the Pope had travelled to Ireland to hunt down a vampire killing loyal Catholics. He had encountered the Hellsing pet abomination after having completed the deed.

She had looked like an ordinary child of the light. Her blonde hair had cascaded down her back in a long ponytail. She had approached him and smiled then punched him through the wall sending him sky rocking into the next building.

She had taunted him for the next hour with various vision and sexual innuendo. In the end he had tried to trap her in a hallway he had sealed with the Bible. He had decapitated her and though he had won only to have her reform and kiss him before she ripped off both his arms.

She had eaten the appendage in front of him and was about to consume more of his flesh when the leader of Hellsing showed up and stopped her.

Anderson had been freaked out to say the least and had used the last remaining energies to teleport away.


End file.
